The Next Generation
The Next Generation is the 33rd episode of The Loudest House! Next episode: Mandee and Jackie's Revenge Synopsis: 30 years later, the Louds are all grown up. Lisa and Hugh are married with kids of their own. In this episode, Hugh Jr and Alicia start back at school, with major complications. Character appearances: * Lisa Loud * Hugh Lawson * Hugh Lawson Jr * Alicia Lawson * Lincoln Loud * Lola Loud * Lana Loud * Lily Loud * Lucy Loud * Lynn Loud * Luan Loud * Luna Loud * Leni Loud * Lori Loud * David Miller * Darcy Homandollar * Foop Cosma * Goldie Goldenglow * Poof Fairywinkle * Robert Miller * Riley Robinson * Lexie Lewis * Francis Stewart * Lindsey Sweetwater * Winston Milbourne * Lucas Watterson * Marcus Watterson * Mike Smith * Gus Wilde * Skippy Anderson * Silas Van Pelt * Clyde McBride * Chandler McCann * Ronnie Anne Santiago * Bobby Santiago * Mandee * Jackie * Chad McBride * Lonnie Loud * Ashley Milbourne * Ryan Spokes * Lucas Santiago * Ricky Miller * Roger Robinson * Athena Stewart * Howie Stewart * Pentrenellisytheniso Cosma * Cadde Cosma Transcript: 30 years in the future, Lisa and Hugh were in their kitchen drinking coffee. Their future kids, Hugh Jr and Alicia came in. Hugh Jr: Mom, is it okay if I use your proton generator for a science project for school? Alicia: And I have NOTHING to wear! Lisa: Oh boy. Hugh Jr, you can use something... but not that... Here. Lisa handed Hugh Jr a little robotic magnet. Hugh Jr: Sweet! He left. Lisa: And Alicia, your father and I went shopping for back to school clothes for you last week! Where is that cute turtleneck and skirt combo I purchased for you? Your aunt Leni recommended it for you, you know... Alicia: Hmm... That gives me an idea... Alicia left. Lisa: Can you believe we almost didn't get married? My sisters almost objected to the whole wedding! Hugh: Not to mention, David sabotaged it... Lisa: He's sorry about that. Besides, we're together now. Hugh: I know. Hugh and Lisa kissed. ~ ~ ~ A while later, Hugh Jr and Alicia were all ready for their first day back at school. Lisa: Okay, you set? Have a good day, both of you. Hugh Jr: Yep. I'm all ready. 5th grade will be a great year. Lisa: I know! You went from 3rd to 5th grade practically overnight. Congratulations! Alicia: And I do not want any more...boys trying to flirt with me. Hugh: I doubt Ryan and Lucas will bother you this year. Lisa: Yeah. Your aunts Lori and Lucy said they matured over the summer. They went to camp. Alicia looked at her mother doubtfully. Alicia: Okay... Hugh Jr hugged his parents and both kids left. Hugh: They're really growing up. Lisa burst into tears. Lisa: I know! ~ ~ ~ Hugh Jr and Alicia reached their school. Hugh Jr: I'll catch ya later, Alic. Alicia: Okay! Bye! Hugh Jr left. Ryan and Lucas went to Alicia. Lucas: Saaaay, Alicia. You're lookin' fine. Alicia: Excuse me? Ryan draped his arm around Alicia. Ryan: You, me, monkey bars. We can have lots of FUN there! Alicia pushed Ryan away. Alicia: Will you knock it off? Ever since preschool, you've been all over me. Well, enough's enough! Roger overheard and went up to the boys angrily. Roger: Yeah! Alicia's with ME! Not with you simpletons! Alicia: Actually, Roger - Roger: And to think. I considered being friends with you. Now beat it! Lucas and Ryan were scared. Lucas: Okay, okay! Ryan: We're outta here! Ryan and Lucas left. Roger turned to Alicia: My lady? Alicia: I don't think so... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the other side of school, Hugh Jr was reading a book. Chad and Ricky came up to Hugh Jr. Chad: I heard there was a new kid in our class! Hugh Jr: Really? I thought I saw someone new over by the swings. Chad: Yep. Says his name's.... Pent...Pentren... Ricky: Pentrenellisytheniso. Chad: How the heck - how'd you know his name? Ricky: Because we talked on the bus. He sounds nice. Chad rolled his eyes. Chad: Whatever. Hugh Jr: We should probably head to class before we're late. Ricky: You read my mind. Ricky and Hugh Jr left. Chad: Oh brother. I've wasted my life with these goody goodies! Off to the mall... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lisa and Hugh were on the couch watching a movie. All 10 of Lisa's siblings came rushing in. Lisa: Oh great! What is it now? Lincoln: You know exactly what. We need your help. Lisa: Pass. Lori: Well, I'm sure you don't mind if I marry your hunk a husband... do you? Lisa: Cut it out, Lori! You're already married to your Bobby Boo-boo Bear. Hugh: Yeah. And I'm taken. Lori: Whatever. Leni: Well, I'M not seeing anyone... Lynn: And that's not why we're here... Lucy: We need help with the Loud family reunion...and you would help us with all the finances to place it in Dad's restaurant which he sold years ago. It's still deserted! Lisa: Okay, okay, okay. I WON'T help you. Got it? Lana: Whatever. She doesn't want us. Off to work. Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus are expecting me... Lola: And I will go back to my lovely mansion. Luan: Comedy's calling my name! Luna: As is Mick Swagger! Lily: Well, you don't mind if I stay here, Lisa? Lisa: No. Lily, go. Now. Lily: Well. All her siblings left. Lisa: Now that's what I call peace and quiet. Now I'm off to the mall to discuss...things with Foop and David. Hugh: What kind of 'things'? Lisa grinned sheepishly. Lisa: Noooothing... ~ ~ ~ Lisa headed to the mall where Foop and David were at the food court. Foop: Lisa! Lisa sat down over by them. Lisa: Greetings. David: So as you possibly know... I'm STILL married to Darcy. We need a plan to get rid of her so she DOESN'T marry Greg. Lisa: And what do you have in mind? David: Well, I figured Foop could send her to the scariest place of them all....Fairy World. Foop: Nuh-uh! No way. Nope! I'm done with that place. AND Jorgen almost crashed my wedding with Goldie years ago. I don't know HOW or WHY. I'm guessing he's still butt-hurt about me becoming human and his worthless little fairies joining me and my parents... David: Okay. That idea's out. Lisa: Well, call me when you think of a plan. I gotta get to work. My medical experiment to cure cancer won't cure itself! David: I must leave too. I'm teaching your son's science class, Lisa. Lisa: Well, I wish you luck. Hugh Jr's a wonderful kid. Foop: And my son, Pentrenellisytheniso is in that class! However, Goldie and I were going out for the day. Lisa: So we reconvene here later. Okay? Foop and David (in unison): Okay! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at school, Alicia was settling in her class. Lori came in. Alicia: Aunt Lori? Lori: Yes, Alicia? I'm your teacher this year. So, please. Just call me Mrs. Santiago. Alicia: Okay.... Alicia sat by Howie. Alicia: I actually know her. She's my aunt! Howie: Awesome. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, in Hugh Jr's class, David came in with Pentrenellisytheniso. David: And here's our newest student here to join us. Pentrenellisytheniso. Pentrenellisytheniso: It's Pentre! David: Uh...Exactly. Pentre. Feel free to sit next to Hugh Jr... David pointed to an empty seat by Hugh Jr. Pentrenellisytheniso sat down. Hugh Jr: Hey, wait. I think I know you... Pentrenellisytheniso: That's right! Your mom and my dad are great friends. Ricky: And where'd you live before? Pentrenellisytheniso: Well. My parents traveled the world a lot. When I was born, I lived in England. Then Paris. Then moved to the US... And then now I'm here in Michigan. It was almost like magic... Athena: That's really impressive. I was from New York originally till my parents decided to move back to their childhood town. Here. David: Okay, everyone. Today we're going to learn about cells... and... David noticed Chad was AWOL. David: Great. Chad's missing. David: Hugh Jr, do me a favor and try to locate him. I trust you. And only you. To find him. Hugh Jr: Okay! Hugh Jr left. David: Okay. Where was I? ~ ~ ~ Hugh Jr found Chad in the boys bathroom defacing the walls. Hugh Jr: Chad! What are you doing? You could get in big trouble for vandalism! Chad: Don't care. I'm writing how Mr. Miller is the biggest nerd in the history of teachers...and how you're his little teacher's pet... Hugh Jr: I am not! Now erase that! Chad smirked. Chad: Can't. I did it in Sharpie. Hugh Jr started to panic. Hugh Jr grabbed a paper towel and put it under hot water and soap. Hugh Jr began scrubbing the wall. Chad: It won't come off... Hugh Jr: I can see that. Just get to class before Mr. Miller wonders where you are... I'll take care of it. Chad: Whatever. Chad left. Hugh Jr: This is impossible... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the mechanic shop, Lucas, Marcus, Mike, and Gus were fixing up some cars. Foop and Goldie drove up. Their car was dented. Foop: Hey. Can you four hooligans fix my car? My mother visited last night and had a bit of a joyride... Lucas: Anything for you, Goldie... Lucas and Marcus giggled. Foop: This is MY car, you dimwits. Now fix it! Goldie: Foopie, you don't need to protect me. They don't bug me. Marcus: So you're saying you dig us? Goldie: Now I didn't say that, but- Mike: She's love struck in our presence! Gus: She can't resist us! Lana and Skippy came out. Lana: What are you 4 up to this time? Lucas: Nooothing... Marcus: Goldie just looks so fine today, though. Skippy noticed the dent on Foop's car. Skippy: Of course we'll fix your car, Foop. Foop: THANK you! Lana: No problem. In the meantime, you can ride in this rental back home. Lana pointed to a used car in the parking lot. Foop: Okay! Come on, Goldie. Foop and Goldie left. ~ ~ ~ At the school during lunch, Hugh Jr was sitting with Ricky, Athena, Chad, and Lonnie. He noticed Pentrenellisytheniso eating alone. Hugh Jr: Maybe we should sit with the new kid today... Chad: Are you outta your mind? His name is impossible to say, we don't know him, and he's probably very uncool... Like you. Lonnie: Will you lay off of Hugh Jr? Pentrenellisytheniso could be pretty cool. Ricky: Yeah, Chad. Athena: i say, let's do it. Hugh Jr, Ricky, Athena, and Lonnie sat over by Pentrenellisytheniso. He looked up shocked. Pentrenellisytheniso: I didn't think ANYONE was ever going to sit with me... Hugh Jr: You looked like you needed a friend. Ricky: Yeah. We're there for you. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the other side of the lunch room, Alicia was sitting with Ashley, Howie, and Roger. Alicia noticed the new girl, Cadde sitting alone. Alicia: We should invite her over. Roger: Who? Cadde? When Mrs. Santiago asked her what her favorite color was, she barely even answered! Ashley: Let's face it, Alicia. Why would she even want to sit with us? Howie: I'd say we should invite her. Who knows? She might surprise us. Alicia smiled and waved Cadde over to the table. Cadde noticed and came over to Alicia. Cadde: I didn't think anyone was going to invite me to sit with them. Alicia: No problem. I think you're pretty cool. Cadde smiled. Lucas and Ryan went over to Alicia's table. Lucas: Hey, Alicia. Someone here wants to date you... Ryan: It's us! Alicia: Will you two stop it? I already told you during recess. I'm not interested. Cadde: Yeah! Alicia's an independent girl! She doesn't need a man...or in your case... a boy. Lucas: Whatever... Ryan and Lucas left. Alicia: Thank you SO much, Cadde. Roger: Yeah. We misjudged you. Ashley: Feel free to sit with us every day. Cadde: Aw. Why thank you! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the mall, Leni was shopping with Mandee and Jackie. Leni: This top will look cute on you, Jackie. Mandee: Well, this skirt will look ADORBS on you, Leni... Jackie: Let's go to the food court to get some fro-yo! Leni: Yaaay! Leni, Mandee, and Jackie purchased their things and went to the food court. Mandee and Jackie noticed Robert and Riley at the food court eating a platter of sushi. Mandee and Jackie went over to them angrily. Robert and Riley noticed them annoyed. Robert: What is it this time? Mandee: You should not let your gayness infect the mall! Jackie: Yeah! You could give everyone homosexual cooties! Riley: What? That's ludicrous. Robert: Yeah. Has your hairspray gotten in your brain or something? Leni waved over to Mandee and Jackie. Mandee: Well, we gotta go. But we're watching BOTH of you. Jackie: Both of you. Mandee and Jackie eyed Robert and Riley and left. Robert: Okay, they've lost it. Riley: I'll say. School's just about out. We should pick up our boys... Robert: You said it. ~ ~ ~ Pentrenellisytheniso and Cadde arrived home after school. Foop and Goldie were with Poof in the living room. Foop: So, how was your day? Pentrenellisytheniso: Well... Not actually that bad. Cadde: It was kinda...fun. Goldie: Glad to hear it. Poof: Poof, Poof! Foop eyed Poof. Foop: Can't you say ANYTHING other than Poof, Poof? Poof sighed. Poof: I'm sorry. I must confess. I can. Foop: Okay... Foop's eyes bugged out. Foop: Wait- you CAN!? All these years you've been mute! WHY?! Poof: Because you've always made fun of my voice before. Especially when I first started talking! Foop: I am so sorry. Poof: Eh, it's okay... Goldie: Glad that's all resolved. Foop, it was not cool of you to make Poof scared of talking. Foop: I know... Pentrenellisytheniso: With that done... What's for dinner, Dad? Foop: Since Poof is now staying for dinner, why not let him decide? Poof: Rump roast!! Foop: Okay, slight change... Instead of rump roast... How about chicken cordon bleu? Goldie: I'm fine with whatever my beloved wants... Poof: On second thought. I'm outta here... Poof left. Cadde: What was THAT all about? Pentrenellisytheniso: Yeah! You two have been friends for years. Right? Foop: I must confess... Poof also likes your mother. She chose me after I saved her from the nefarious Jorgen. Pentrenellisytheniso: Who? Foop: I'll tell you both when you're older... Cadde: Is that now? Foop sighed. ~ ~ ~ Athena and Howie arrived home after school. Lexie and Francis were on the couch watching TV. Athena: Mom, dad. Today was great. Howie: Super! Lexie: Okay, what's up? Usually you both aren't too fond of school. Francis: Yeah. Why, just this morning, you faked being sick, Athena... Lexie: And Howie, you just wanted to watch cartoons all day... Francis: What changed your minds? Athena: Well, we have a crush... Howie: On Hugh Jr and Alicia. Alicia's my soulmate, Mom. Athena: And Hugh Jr's mine. Lexie and Francis fainted on the couch. Lexie: Well. My life's over. Francis: As is mine. Athena: I'm confused. Lexie: You can't talk to them anymore. Ever. Howie: But why not? Francis: We'll tell you when you're older... Athena: Come on. I'm 10 years old. I can handle it... Lexie: Ugh. Fine. Their parents...rather, their mother... Is a monster. She's always been mean to both your father and I... Francis: She's bad news. And so are her kids... Athena: Unbelievable. Howie: Yeah. We DON'T believe it. Athena and Howie left. Lexie: They'll thank us later. Francis: Exactly. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, Lucy and Silas are at the cemetery. Lucy: Sigh. This is the life. Silas: Yes. You will always be there for me... Lucy: And we should probably pick up Ryan from school... Silas: But first... Silas kissed Lucy. Silas: I've been waiting to do that since you and Rocky got divorced. Lucy: We're married now. Remember? Silas: I know. But Rocky almost objected to our wedding... Lucy: Sigh... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at David's house, Darcy walked in all happy. David: What is it this time? Darcy: You don't see it! I just sold a house to a couple who, get this... David rolled his eyes. David: Get to the point... Darcy: LIKES GIRAFFES! Yeah! Their daughter even has a cute little giraffe toy like Raffo! David put in his earplugs. David: I'm not listening to you! David left. Darcy: Eh. I'll tell him later... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Lola's mansion, Lola, Lindsey, and Winston were having a drink when Ashley came in. Ashley: I haven't decided on what to wear for our next mother daughter pageant next month... Lola: Well, Ashley... Lindsey: Why don't I tell her, Lola? I'm going to be the judge, so I could tell her what I'm looking for. Lola: I'd rather not cheat. Thank you, Lindsey. Winston: Maybe we could go to the mall and get some new dresses... Lola: Maybe... ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's house, Lincoln was with Clyde and Chandler playing video games. Ronnie Anne came in. Ronnie Anne: I auta head to work now. The Mexican diner can't have another waitstaff fiasco again... Lincoln: That's right, Landon! I beat you AGAIN! Clyde: We DOMINATED you! Chandler: So never cross us again! Ronnie Anne turned off the TV. Lincoln: Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne: You're WAY too obsessed with video games. Give it a rest a little. I'll see ya later. Lincoln: Okay. See ya... Ronnie Anne left. Lincoln: Good. She's gone. Now to clobber Landon! ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at the bodega, Lori and Bobby were enjoying a snack from Hector's, now Carl's store. Lori: These cheese fries are literally delicious, Boo-boo bear. Bobby: Yep. Good old fashioned bodega cheese fries. You don't get fries quite like these anymore... Lori: You said it! Lori and Bobby shared a kiss. ~ ~ ~ Meanwhile, at Lisa and Hugh's house, Hugh Jr and Alicia came in. Lisa: So, how was your day? Hugh Jr: Perfect. Hugh: Well, we are going to start dinner. What do you want tonight? Alicia: Mac and Cheese! Hugh Jr: Burgers! Lisa: Well, let me see... We're having sushi. Hugh Jr: Oh, man! Alicia: Dang it. Lisa: BUT... we could combine our choices... Hugh: I like that. The entire Loud-Lawson family hugged. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2